This invention relates to a technique for making it possible for an information processing apparatus and a program, by which an application stored in a secondary storage apparatus is copied into a main storage apparatus and executed, to perform processing of an application on the secondary storage apparatus without involving extensive modification to an operating system or an application starting program (launcher).
An operating system (hereinafter referred to simply as “OS”) incorporated in computer apparatus provides various functions necessary for processing of applications. Where an apparatus is configured such that an OS therein does not provide a function of handling an application on a secondary memory (flash memory, optical disk, network server or the like) like a PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), it is necessary to take a countermeasure for causing the application to be read into a main storage apparatus and executed. Therefore, for example, another application called launcher for starting the application supports execution of the application on the secondary memory apparatus. In short, the launcher copies an application on the secondary storage memory designated by a user into the main storage apparatus and then starts the application.
However, conventional apparatus have a problem in that, as viewed from the OS, it is difficult to equivalently handle an application on the main storage apparatus and another application on the secondary storage apparatus.
For example, where there is no necessity to take restrictions on the storage capacity of the main storage apparatus into consideration, it is possible to copy all applications on the secondary storage apparatus into the main storage apparatus first and then designate and execute a desired one of the applications. However, the storage area is a limited source, and particularly to apparatus of the portable type, excessive increase of the application size makes a problem. Therefore, an application which cannot be placed into the main storage apparatus is stored into the secondary storage apparatus and started from the launcher as occasion demands. Therefore, the application just mentioned and an application on the main storage apparatus are distinguished as applications of different categories in management from each other. Further, where it becomes necessary to modify the launcher in order to cope with a new application or the like or change an application set or for some other purpose or where another launcher is to be produced from the launcher, it is necessary to include codes for handling an application on the secondary storage apparatus (codes for copying into the main storage apparatus, for starting of the application and so forth) into the launchers. This gives rise to problems that it has an influence on the storage capacity of the main storage apparatus and that the convenience to the user degrades.
Naturally it is possible to change the OS itself so that applications on the main storage apparatus and applications on the secondary storage apparatus can be handled equivalently to each other. However, this compels to substantially modify design specifications.